Just a little twist
by Emikoie033
Summary: Life sucks. You see first off I die and then someone decides to add a little "twist" in my new life. My name is Maki. I am Naruto's older sister. I am the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. I'm slowly starting to remember things from my past life. DISCONTINUED-
1. Prolog: Darkness

Hello Readers! This is a T rated Fanfiction about the anime Naruto. This is my first Fanfiction so any advice is greatly welcome. This story will probably be very emotional. I hope you enjoy it!

Maki's Perspective

Darkness… That's all I've been able to see. Black is now the only color I know. No more can I feel the soft fuzzy blanket that I keep on my bed, smell the welcoming scent of roses and mint that would remind me of home, taste the homemade cookies my mom would make, hear the welcoming "Hello's" from the village, see the smiling faces of my parents and friends. That's all gone. Burned to the ground. And it's all that man's fault, that evil, despicable man. It only took him one night, one night to completely destroy my life. I remember that day perfectly. It continuously plays in my head. Like a never ending movie. I can hear my father yelling, my brother crying, my mother's bloodcurdling screams and I can hear my own pathetic whimpers.

Yay I finished the prolog!

Read & Review!


	2. Chapter One

My name is Maki. I have a body of a three year old and a mind that's much, much older. My parents are Minato and Kushina. They're amazing parents! They're both Shinobi, super powerful and cool. As for me well I'm a very easy person to find. You see, I have very, unique, hair. Most of my hair is a pretty blond color like my dad has but for some reason the end of my hair is fiery red. My hair, being how it is, makes my sky blue eyes really stand out. As for my personality, well, I'm usually very shy when I first meet someone but as I get to know them I usually open up. The way to my heart is food. Any and all food is welcome with open arms. (And mouths!) Never try to take my food. There will be consequences. Apparently I inherited my fiery temper from my mother. Whenever we get mad our hair flies into the air and makes it look like a giant is behind us, daring you to make us madder. I'm very lucky. I have lots of friends even though they feel more like acquaintances. Most of them are forced to play with me because of who my parents are. Because I'm "the honored daughter of the fourth Hokage" blah blah Blah. Yeah, no. I intend to get some real friends who like me for who I am instead of because of who my family is. That's my dream!

The day hadn't started normally. I had woken up and neither mom nor dad were home. I wasn't scared or anything but I still wanted to know where they were.

"Anbu-san? Where is ma and da?"

I heard a quiet whoosh as the masked Anbu came to stand in front of me. The Anbu had a cat mask on. It was white, black and red. It had a red nose with a black half-smile coming out of it, white ears that had a splash of red, and on the cheeks there were black stripes with red outlines. To top it all off there was a few dots of red that were above the eyes. I want to be a Anbu when I'm older. They always look so cool and amazing. They can disappear and reappear before you can blink, kill someone before they take a step, and lead a normal life when they didn't have the mask on.

"You're mother and father are getting your baby brother." The Anbu responded in a monotone voice.

"Can I go see them?" I wanted to see my baby brother! He's probably going to be adorable and sweet and lovable and cute and kind and..

"-Few hours"

"Wait what"

I got so lost in my thoughts about my brother that I missed what the Anbu was saying. Oops?

"As I just said, you may go but only for a few hours." Anbu-san was starting to sound slightly irritated. I wonder why. It couldn't have been because I had tried to glue sparkles to his Anbu mask. Or because I kept pestering them to tell me where my parents were. Or because I ate sugar and was bouncing off the walls. Or because I sang the most annoying songs I know for hours.

It's a mystery.

While I was deep in thought Anbu-san had started walking outside. They were going to leave me behind!

"Wait for me Anbu-san!"

The sky was bright blue. A few clouds dotted the sky making perfect spots for shoji or a picnic. You could hear the birds singing. It was peaceful. Exactly how I liked it.

We walked down the streets of Konoha occasionally dodging people. There was so much laughter and talking. So many dazzling smiles. I loved Konoha. The people are friendly, funny, and kind.

As we walked to my parents I tried to make some conversation.

"Anbu-san can I call you Cat-san? What's your favourite color? What about food? Do you want to be friends?"

I had endless questions that kept rolling off my tongue. Cat-san replied with the absolute minimal amount of communication. Every. Single. Time. A word here. A nod. Maybe a grunt.

Stupid Anbu.

Sorry for the short chapters.

Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi! I hope you like my story so far. I'm working on making my chapters longer. I'm not used to writing very long chapters so it's a bit of a change.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"You're so cute~"

I squealed while I practically squeezed the life out of my brother. My adorable baby brother. His name is Naruto. He's a amazing baby. He has a shiny head and a little pudgy face.

"Naru-chan~"

I was talking to him in that baby/little kid voice. He was smiling. He had this huge glorious smile that made the room light up.

"Your a little ball of sunshine~"

I kept showering him with endless compliments and he absolutely loved it!

"Your going to grow up and be really strong and have lots of friends and maybe you'll be the Hokage! Just make sure not to forget us little people."

He made a happy little gurgle.

"Awwwwwww~

I just love you so much a-"

I was cut off when I heard a nurse scream and I felt something wet splash against my cheek. I looked up from Naruto and I saw a nurse, staring straight ahead. With a sword in her heart. She started falling to the ground. It felt like everything was in flow motion.

-Drip-

-Drip-

-Drip-

Something was falling onto my hand. It was blood. I felt like it was taunting me, telling me I'm going to die, that everyone will die, that there will be no survivors.

-Crash-

All of a sudden the room exploded. Weapons were thrown everywhere. Fists were moving faster than the human eye could see.

Metal clashed. Screams were heard. -Thump-

-Thump-

-Thump-

Three bodies fell. I made the mistake of looking at them. I stared. Dark, bleak, lifeless eyes stared back. I scrambled backwards, hitting the wall.

I felt helpless. I mean, what could I do? I was three! I didn't have any way to could fight! No way to protect myself. No way to protect my baby brother. Suddenly, my mom was in front of me, blocking a katana strike that came out of nowhere.

"Maki! Take Naruto and run!"

I ran. I went outside the building and into the huge forest that surrounds it. I ran until my legs were shaking and my entire body hurt. Until I couldn't run any longer. After a running a little more I had to sit down. I found a perfect place in the shadow of a tree. Unfortunately, sitting down was letting me think. Think about what just happened.

Mom and dad will be ok right? I mean, there awesome ninja! They can't die. Right?

I started running back. It was easier this time because I could knew where the rocks and trees were-

"Ow!"

Never mind.

Because it's a holiday I don't have enough time to write a long chapter. But I thought you would rather this small chapter instead of nothing.

R&R!


End file.
